kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Tarot Card: The High Priestess
The Tarot Card: The High Priestess (specifically, Card #2 of the Major Arcana) is an item which can only be used by Witches. The Tarot Card reduces any male characters' chance to hit by 20%. This card has no effect on female characters. Kongai Card Album Description The High Priestess - Least effective against teenage male players unable to resist building a boob-filled Kongai deck. Will affect masculine robots, but not young villagers whose gender can't be determined by the high priestess. Tarot Card: The High Priestess on Characters Some non-obvious characters that are immune to Tarot are Popo, Amaya and B9. Whether that means these characters are female or just of indeterminate gender is up to the player. Gorbax, Marvin and Ibo-K9 are considered "male" enough to be effected by Tarot and Angelan "female". Cornelius is male but he is immune to any stat-lowering effect and so is anyone equipped with an Origami Crane or a Polished Spyglass, making him one of the few male characters who cannot be affected by said card, and the only one outright. Tarot card can cause buffs and healing to miss, even if they generally aren't thought of as "attacks." This item is generally a metagame choice most similar to Elusive Feather. It is most useful against attacks that require setup such as Load/Fire Cannon because it puts a lot of pressure on the opponent to gamble if they miss... if they don't miss the unlocking attack (Load Cannon or Hide) completely! Gorbax also fits into this category as Tarot card will significantly hinder his ability to Machine Gun Arm without using Lock-On. It might also discourage characters with energy problems like Oxbox and Gunbjorn from nuking. Unfortunately, unlike Elusive Feather, it is a lot easier to build a competitive deck with all women versus a competitive deck with no Physical attacks whatsoever (the description per se above even states so). If you use Tarot, you should accept the fact that sometimes it will be as good as an empty slot on your Witch (which is not good, considering that Witch at least have Coffin Nails, one of the stronger items in the game.) In addition, 20% is not that huge amount considering how fragile the Witches are and it is possible that you might entirely not see any benefit from this item, other than mental ones. Witches *'Agathe De Grey': This items will work assuming if the opponent has a bunch of Witch curses on, but she should be better off with other items. *'Eva Bovary': An okay choice, but there are better options. Note that if the hit rate decrease against male characters can actually be detrimental if you want to use Head Over Heels on them *'Margo Curie': Can be useful, but usually not. *'Sadie Trudeau': Can help play mind games with an enemy where missing his attack could cause a death and an innate trigger by Sadie. *'Sophie Merovingian': If it gains you even 1 more use of Circle of Shadows, it will have served it's purpose, but generally Coffin Nails is a preferred choice. Known Bugs None. Full Art Category:Items Category:Witches